The present invention relates to container construction, and particularly to a construction of a refrigerator door bin for use in refrigerator/freezer compartments.
Refrigerator door tray or bin assemblies are previously known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,859,010; U.S. Pat. No. 3,469,711; U.S. Pat. No. 2,898,173; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,921,315. However, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,859,010 and 4,921,315 disclose unitary containers, that is, containers formed of one material including the bin portion and the collar portion. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,898,173 and 3,469,711 disclose two level constructed containers having upper portions and lower portions connected together at a flange.